In the Eye of the Beholder
by Riley Wolfe
Summary: What if everyone was born with two colored eyes? Heterochomia. And what if the reason is that one of your eyes is actually the eye of your soulmate? And what if when you find your soulmate, and you see your own eye looking at you from another person's face, your eyes change to match, and theirs do to?


_The Chocolate-eyed Girl_

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, and the young blonde girl reveled in the warmth of the sun. The rays of light bounced off her hair to make it shine like gold. It was the beginning of August, so it was a bit chillier in the mornings, but the teenager knew and dressed accordingly in a grey turtleneck sweater with short sleeves. Her pink skirt was a little too short for the season, but her grey knee-high boots made up for the lack of length.

Stepping from the balcony that connected to her bedroom, the girl turned to her vanity mirror. She ran her brush through her hair a few more times, sighing softly whenn she caught sight of her eyes. The right was a warm chocolate brown, with a hint of red, while the left was a dark emerald that sometimes appeared obsidian.

Now you may be thinking how rare her eyes must be, but actually it's pretty normal. Children in Fiore are taught from a young age that if they were born in Fiore, and their parents were too, their eyes would be different colors. It is a magic found only in this one country, a magic unknowingly used by every Fiorian to find thier soulmate. Until the person found their other half, thier eyes would remain heterochromatic.

This fact wasn't what caused the blonde to sigh though. Her moment of sadness was because she couldn't wait for the day when she would look in the mirror and see matching eyes staring back at her. You see, her right eye, the brown one, was her own. Every person in Fiore had their own eye color in their right eye. The left eye, the green one in the girl's case, was the eye color of their soulmate. But what really brought her spirits down was that for the last five years, the amount of people who had found their significant other had greatly diminished, meaning it was getting less and less likely for her to find the man with the dark green eyes.

With her hair tangle-free, she pushed the thoughts that depressed her to the back of her mind. Today was a day to be happy, and she intended to do just that. You see, in the mall down the street there was a store that sold animes and mangas, and their merchandise. One of the blonde's closest friends, a short girl with blue hair and a love for books that overshadowed the blonde girl's,had told her of how this store was having a sale on items from their favorite anime, Fairy Tail, and that all merchandise would be at least 50% off.

The girl snatched her shoulder bag from a nearby chair and rushed out the door of her apartment and down the sidewalk. She was so excited she nearly tripped over her own feet. Once the store came into view, however, she became completely distracted. Lined up outside and inside the store were little plushies and books and keychains and a plethora of other trinkets and fandom items. In her distraction, she barely caught sight of the flash of salmon hair that apeared in front of her, and then she was bumping into someone.

* * *

 _The Obsidian-eyed Boy_

Stretching as he awoke, a boy with salmon hair glanced at the clock, his eyes widening when he realized he would be late. He too was looking forward to the sale at the anime store in the mall. But because he had stayed up late the night before, he now had only half an hour to get ready. The young man sprinted around his home, throwing on some blue jeans and a green tee, then wrapping a white scale scarf around his neck, pausing to reminisce. The scarf came from his father, a man who had been missing for over ten years now.

The pinkette barely glanced in the mirror when he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair, but even that short amount of time allowed his eyes to catch his attention. His left was some sort of brown, but it was pretty. His right was nearly black, but in the right light it seemed to be a darker green. When he learned about the reason behind his eyes, he had two questions.

The first was how would you know when you found your soulmate? The adults answered that easily, telling him that when he found the pair to his right eye, his left would change colors to match it, and the girl who was his match would have a right eye that matched his left, and her left eye would change too. This answer, though, would bring on his second question. Why does his eyes changing mean he had to be the girl's soulmate? Why couldn't they just lock eyes and then go find other people? To this question, he had yet to get an acceptable answer. All the adults would do is smile knowingly and say something about how he would find out when he found his love.

With five minutes left to get to the opening, the pink haired boy ran out of the house he shared with one of his friends, who had been the one to recommend this store to him when it opened two years ago. Since then, he had spent nearly every weekend there, reading the mangas that he could never afford. Luckily for him, the store allowed visitors to read the books while in the store, so long as you took good care of them. And he did. But this sale had been what he had been dreaming about. A sale of his favorite manga, Fairy Tail. It was literally a dream come true for the pinkette, and he had saved as much money as he could so he could get himself something.

He sprinted down the last street, and cheered with joy at the sight of the mall plaza, and the store that seemed to almost shine. At the last minute, he began to slow down, but it turned out it wasn's soon enough. Just as he had taken the last step, one that would have make him stationary, something, or rather someone, blonde ran into him.

* * *

 _Together_

The boy and girl both said "Oof!" The boy chuckled and raised a hand to scratch his head. "Sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The girl realized she had run into a young man about her age, maybe a little older.

The pink haired man looked down at the blonde, just as she looked up at him.

They both gasped softly, a tingling sensation runnig though each of them. With their eyes locked together, they each watched as the other's left eye changed to match the right. The tingles in their bodies became sparklers, then fireworks. They both knew what had happened.

When they had each recovered just a bit from the surprise of finding their other half, they smiled and took a step towards each other, now almost chest to chest. Neither were paying attention to their surroundings, completely forgetting about the crowds that were now taking pictures or the Fairy Tail sale that brought them together. All they could think about was the butterflies in their stomachs and the feeling of being complete for the first time in their lives.

"Hello… I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Hey Luce, my name's Natsu Dragneel."

Finally, the girl, Lucy, could look in the mirror and see two brown eyes looking back at her. In the years to come, those dark green-black eyes would join her chocolate brown ones, but instead of only one, it would be two, looking over her shoulder. And she wouldn't feel sad when she saw them anymore.

Finally, the boy, Natsu, had the answer he had been seeking. He now knew why he didn't just look at Lucy and then go his own way. It was because he couldn't, he didn't want to. In that one moment, she had become his whole world, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

 _ **Oheyo Minna!  
**_

 _ **I found a picture set on Tumblr a week ago and I felt I had to write a story about it. My tumblr is kittykat710 and this story is on there, with the pictures in the story. You'll have to go to the beginning of my profile though...**_

 _ **I plan on doing something similar to this story after Fluff Week, but about E.N.D. and Lucy. It will be romance, but whether its angst or not idk yet.**_

 _ **Natsu: Please let me not kill Lucy?! There are way too many stories about that.**_

 _ **Lucy: Yes please! I don't want to die!**_

 _ **Riley: Sorry you two, but if the people want Lucy or Natsu to die, I might do it. Trust me, I don't want you guys to die either.**_

 _ **Lucy: Ok... *turns to the audience* Please don't kill me!**_

 _ **Natsu Riley does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. So please don't make me kill Lucy!**_

 _ **-b**_


End file.
